I Don't Get Sick
by caskettshipper3
Summary: Oneshot. How I picture Kate and Rick might find out about their first kid.


_**Funny thing about writer's block is you only get it on certain things. For some reason my brain just keeps poppin out one shot ideas! But far be it from me to deny the masses of fluff! **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"Babe, you should really get to the doctor."<p>

Rick whispered to her as he sat stroking her hair. She was currently at their breakfast counter, head down.

"I told you before, I don't get sick."

This had become her mantra since the beginning of the week. They had been at a crime scene and things had been normal until she caught of the body and ran off to empty her breakfast around the corner. She was sent home where she had become extremely drowsy and feverish.

"Well don't call it sickness. Call it your body giving you a warning. I honestly think you should listen." She looked up at him to glare, but groaned when she saw the coffee in his hand. Her stomach flipped and she was off to the bathroom again. He was there holding back her hair when she admitted defeat.

"Call my doctor. Make the appointment."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kate woke up the worst eadache she'd ever had, along with a scratchy throat. She wiped her watery eyes and looked up into Rick's baby blues.<p>

"Oh Kate." He stroked her face as his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Doctor?" She croaked out.

"In an hour. Shower and I'll drop you on the way to my meeting." She got up sluggishly and began getting prepared.

40 minutes later, Rick kissed Kate's forehead and wished her luck as she headed in. She had always hated going to the doctor's. The cold and sterile-white atmosphere always made her hair stand on end. Going to see a doctor was never a good thing.

She checked in with the receptionist and waited to be called and the uncomfortably stiff chairs. She looked around at tge other souls sharing the space with her. They also looked a little worse for wear. She looked across from her where she saw a man who looked as though he should be leading Santa's sleigh. His red nose was obviously stuffed, telling why he was here. He was called back and his wife sat reading a magazine, waiting for him. She looked up and caught Kate's eye, smiling politely.

"Hi, how are you? Oh, wait that's stupid your at the doctor's."

"It's alright. I've been better. You?"

"Oh just waiting on my husband. Straight for one doctor to the other."

"Different office?"

"Gynocologist." Kate's eyes widened in shock. The woman before her hardly looked any bigger than she was. Though, she could just be early into her pregnancy.

"Expecting?"

"Yeah." The woman smiled and looked off into the distance as if imagining her child already. "Only about 2 months but," she put her hand on her flat stomach "I'm so excited."

Kate began to speak again when she was cut off by her name being called. She bid the lady farewell and good luck then followed the nurse to the back. After a series of tests and questions, she was finally left to her thoughts. Her thoughts strayed to the woman and her husband. She imagined her and Rick pregnant. The images of them decorating and nursery and bhying baby clothes and even one with her protruding stomach all seemed enticing. They dated for a year. Engaged for nearly two and married for a year, maybe it was time. It was definitely something she wanted to talk to Rick about.

"I have your results back, Kate. Good news, everything looks ok." She shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled at the doctor. "I'm giving you two prescriptions: one for the allergies that cause the nose and throat problems and some stronger prenatals that may help with the morning sickness."

Kate sighed. She hated having to take medicine. She barely remembered to feed herself at times. How was she supposed to remember to take- wait what?

"Also, I wanna recommend you to a friend I have who's an OBGYN. You didn't list one for yourself, so I figured this would help."

"What?" Kate asked still trying to get answers.

"Oh, don't worry you'll like her, I'm sure-"

"No! I... prenatals? Why would I need those?" Somewhere in her consciousness she knew, but couldn't actually bring herself to think it.

The middle-aged woman looked up and saw the pure shock on the detective's face. "Oh. I'm ... so sorry. I assumed you knew..."

So there it was. She assumed she had just come down with something when in all actuality she was pregnant. All the signs made sense now and she thanked God she had turned down the offer for wine earlier in the week.

"Well, I congragulate you and I'll just fax your prescriptions to your home." The dictor awkwardky left as Kate sat there in the silent exam room. Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Rick spun another circle in his office chair. He had been released early from his meeting and came home to write but found himself preoccuppied worrying about Kate. He had tried her cell, but got no response. He decided to wait her out and was currently sitting, balancing a pencil on his lip when his printer sprung to life. He was startled and fell out of his chair, but quickly gained his composure and checked the printer. The fax contained prescriptions and he figured they were Kate's. With nothing else to do, he googled her medicine. The first one was an allergy medicine said to relieve headaches, stuffy noses dry throats, blah blah blah. The second one was a prenatal medicine said to help balance chemical levels and supress many symptoms of-<p>

No way he was reading this right. There was a glitch with the network and these were faxed to the wrong home, because if he's reading this right, it means he and Kate are going ro be parents and he refuses to get his hopes up if it was a mistake.

He is once again startked by a door opening and he sticks the papers back into the printer. He slowly makes his way out to the living room where he finds her leaned against the front door, eyes closed.

"Hi." His voice breaks her out of the trance she was in and her eyes shift to him. "How was the doctor?" He can pretend he doesn't know what he knows, he can, because the truth is he doesn't really know anything.

"Okay. Found out what was wrong." Except nothing was wrong. Aside from the allergies that she could've easily gotten over, she is perfect.

"Yeah? What is it?" He almost laughs at the totally gake and patronizing voice he's speaking in.

She walks to where he is perched on the arm of the couch and stares into his eyes. God, she hopes their kid has his eyes. Ok, just like a bandaid. "Rick... I'm pregnant." She watches, just watches as his blank face registers the news and then she lunges herself at him as soon as she sees his smile. They fall back onto the couch and she claims his mouth passionately before straddling his lap and sitting up. "So, your good with this?"

"I couldn't be happier Kate." He then looks down and places his hand over her stomach. "There's a little person in there." He whispers as her eyes water, this time not from allergies.

Yeah, there's a tiny person growing inside her. A tiny Rick or tiny Kate or better a tiny both of them and she's happier than she thought she'd be.


End file.
